banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nature Spirit
A Witch Doctor who selects the nature spirit takes on an appearance that reflects the aspect of the natural world she has the closest connection to. A nature Witch Doctor from the forest has a green tinge to her skin and hair, with eyes of sparkling emerald and the scent of green leaves and flowers about her. A nature Witch Doctor from the tundra is typically alabaster pale, with platinum hair and crystal blue eyes, and her skin always seems strangely cold. Spirit Animal The Witch Doctor’s spirit animal looks feral, and appears to be in peak physical form. When calling upon the Spirit, the Spirit Animal's body becomes more fit and it's mouth foams with feral ferocity. The animal can move through any sort of undergrowth or natural difficult terrain at its normal speed without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. If the animal has a fly speed, it can ignore the penalty on Fly skill checks for winds up to windstorm strength. Spirit Abilities Storm Burst (Su) As a standard action, the Witch Doctor causes a small storm of swirling wind and rain to form around one creature within 30 feet. This storm causes the target to treat all foes as if they had concealment, suffering a 20% miss chance for 1 round plus 1 round for every 4 Witch Doctor levels she possesses. The Witch Doctor can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Charisma modifier. At 11th level, any weapon she wields is treated as a Thundering weapon. Spirit of Nature (Su) At 8th Level, whenever the Witch Doctor is reduced to below 0 hit points, she automatically stabilizes and gains fast healing 1 for 1d4 rounds. At 15th level, this increases to fast healing 3. Companion Animal (Su) At 16th Level, the Witch Doctor’s spirit animal takes the form of an animal companion of her choice, using her Witch Doctor level as her effective Druid level. The animal retains all the special abilities and the Intelligence score of the spirit animal, but also has the statistics and abilities of an animal companion. If the animal is dismissed, is lost, or dies, it can be replaced in the same way as a normal spirit animal. Nature Manifestation (Su) Upon reaching 20th level, the Witch Doctor becomes a spirit of nature. Once per day, she can surround herself with an organic cocoon of silk as a full-round action. While enclosed in the cocoon, she’s considered helpless. Eight hours later, she emerges, having changed her type to plant, animal, or ponykin, and having gained superficial physical characteristics of the chosen type as appropriate. She must choose a type that is different from her current type. This effect change doesn’t alter her Hit Dice, hit points, saving throws, skill ranks, class skills, or proficiencies. The effect is permanent, until the Witch Doctor chooses to transform again. Each time the transformation is made, the Witch Doctor is cleansed of all poisons or diseases, restored to full hit points, and healed of all ability damage. Category:Spirit Animals